My Heart
by WorldOfTilt
Summary: Heya. When all the drama goes down with Naya's album, Heather comes up with a way to make her girlfriend's dreams come true.


Heather was sitting on the couch watching Naya pace back and forth for over twenty minutes. Naya was mumbling incoherently to herself, as Heather just sat watching her girlfriend burn through the rug.

"Nay, why don't you sit down for a bit? You just bought this rug," Heather stated gently.

"I can't sit down! My album is a joke, Columbia shelved it after I said I wouldn't sing those stupid, badly written pop songs. I just want to make my own music. I've worked too hard to not make my own music!" Naya yelled, her arms flailing in the air.

"Baby, you don't need some big record company to make an album, you are Naya Fucking Rivera, you could make your own record." Heather suggested helpfully. She had been thinking about this a lot lately. Naya had been so upset when things with her album fell through, she wasn't even given a proper answer, but Naya wasn't stupid.

"Heath, I appreciate you thinking I could do something like that, but I can't. First of all I have no idea how to produce a record, second with what free time? I'm shooting glee more now and I have all those commercials, I just can't." Naya sighed, finally sitting down next to Heather who instinctively put her arm around her girlfriend. Naya sighed deeper, placing her head on Heather's shoulder. "I just don't know what to do. I want to make this album so badly, it's all I've ever wanted to do. I really thought it was happening. Music is my passion," Naya wiped a tear from her cheek, her frustration and anger quickly turning into defeat.

"We can figure out how to make an album. We can rent space at that independent recording studio downtown. I mean, it can't be that hard. It's not like you are going to need much producing, you sound incredible no matter where or what you are singing," Heather reached over to lift Naya's chin. Naya resisted trying to hide the smile Heather already knew was there.

"Thank you, I wish you could be my manager. Sometimes it seems like you are the only person who truly believes in me," Naya strained her neck to give Heather a quick peck.

"I believe in you, Naya," Heather pursed her lips, silently asking for another kiss. Both girls smirked into the kiss thinking back to the similar brittana line.

"You believe in me the way Brittany believes in Santana?" Naya smiled coyly.

"I believe in you more than Brittany believes in Santana, if that's possible," Heather kissed the top of Naya's head, right where her hairline starts. She let her lips linger there for a few moments taking in Naya's scent and the way the baby hairs there felt against Heather's lips.

"I know you do," Naya melted into Heather.

They both fell asleep that way, on the couch pressed up against one another. Morning came fast for Naya who woke up confused and achy. She looked around, trying to remember why she was asleep on her couch and where Heather was. She heard noises coming from the office and sleepily walked down the hall towards them. Naya opened the slightly ajar door to find Heather at the desk, her phone cradled between her ear and shoulder, her hands furiously typing out what looked like an email. She turned her head as best she could to see Naya, giving her a smile and a wink before turning back to the computer. Naya stood there trying to remember the last time she actually used her home office for more than charging her laptop or using the desktop to organize pictures. Heather finished her phone call and pressed send on the email.

"Hi baby," Heather jumped up from the desk chair to give Naya a hug and a good morning kiss.

"Hi, what are you doing? What time is it? Why did we sleep on the couch?" Naya asked, still a bit groggy.

Heather giggled, smoothing down the poof of bed head Naya was sporting. "I was just taking care of some business, I'll tell you more later. It's 9:30 in the morning. We fell asleep on the couch last night by accident and you looked too cute to move," Heather answered while taking Naya's hand and leading her into the kitchen. "Here sit down, I'll make coffee and eggs. You want toast?"

Naya nodded her head, taking a seat along the breakfast bar. She waited until halfway down her cup of coffee before speaking, "why won't you tell me what you're working on?"

"Don't worry silly, I said I'd tell you more later," Heather slid some eggs next to the toast on Naya's plate and handed it to her. "Eat up."

Heather and Naya ate their breakfast in silence, except for the constant dings of Heather's phone alerting to her to various text and emails. Each ding annoying Naya more and more. Naya finished her eggs, throwing her plate in the sink with a huff. Heather knew this was all making Naya cranky, she hated not knowing what was going on, but Heather really wanted to wait until she had a definite answer. Heather walked up behind Naya who was still standing at the sink giving it a dirty look. She wrapped her arms around Naya's front, pressing into her back.

"You are insufferable. I wanted to surprise you but you and your cranky pants face are making that very hard," Heather kissed the back of Naya's neck, causing Naya to shiver from the feeling.

"I don't like when we keep secrets," Naya answered back, tilting her head down as a silent request for more neck kisses.

Heather laughed and complied. "It's not a secret, I just wanted it to be a surprise. Which I guess is sort of a secret, but the intention is different."

"When will this surprise be ready?" Naya asked, feigning indifference now.

"I guess I can just tell you now, I'm pretty sure I can make it happen. So you know how last night I was saying how you should just make your own record label?" Heather turned Naya around to face her. "It got me thinking, maybe I should make my own record label. I love producing things with Ashley. I spoke to her last night and she loves the idea of us branching out into the music industry."

"Wait, what? You are opening up your own record label?" Naya asked, blinking her eyes hard to try and comprehend what Heather was saying.

"Yes, Ash and I are going to start a record label. Something super small for now obviously, but we're going to rent space from that recording studio I told you about last night. Ash has some friends who she's certain will help us out with some in-house band stuff."

"But, how are you going to find people to sign? I mean, this sounds really risky," Naya's face was scrunched in confusion. This all seemed so random and spontaneous.

"We already found our first client," Heather smiled.

"Who?"

"Really, Naya?" Heather leaned her head forward so that their foreheads were touching, "you, silly. You are going to be our first client. You can make whatever kind of music you want."

It was three minutes of silence before Heather spoke again, worrying that Naya didn't like the idea and was now upset. "Nay?"

"I - I don't know what to say," Naya looked up, the tears in her eyes confusing Heather even more. "I can't believe you did this. You did this - you did this, for me?" Naya sniffed, Heather reached out to wipe a tear from Naya's cheek. She held her hand there, cupping Naya's soft cheek in her hand.

"I did this for you and for me. I did this because I want you to be able to make the record you've wanted to make your entire life. I did this for me because when you are happy, I am happy," Heather smiled, rubbing her thumb across Naya's blushing cheek.

"What if my album bombs? You'll lose so much money," Naya asked, her mind finally catching up and thinking about the consequences.

"Naya, your album would never bomb. Do you even know how many fans you have? Think about how many tweets you get a day, like thousands? And that's just a tiny percentage of your fans. Your album is going to sell millions. We wouldn't even have to promote it, you would just need to send out one tweet that says the date of your album and it will sell out. I am not worried about that, at all." Heather laughed, shaking her head at Naya. Naya still didn't understand the impact she made on the world.

"You really believe in me? That much?"

"I believe in you more than that."

"Do you have a name for your record label yet? Naya asked, starting to feel lighter and giddier than she had in awhile.

"Yeah, we're going to call it My Heart Records."


End file.
